


Sailing the Typhoon

by Who_First



Series: Bad Weather [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce finally finds Tim...with Ra's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailing the Typhoon

“Tim!”

Tim looked up at his shouted name, surprised to see a man in such obvious poor health run at him and grab his face. It looked like he’d gone one on one with a shredder… or perhaps Ra’s. It would have been a nice suit until something had sliced through most of it. And he was grabbing Tim’s face. Tim didn’t know what, but something kept him from lashing out as the man held his faze and stared.

“I’m sorry but do I know you?” Tim asked, after the man started blinking rapidly, trying very hard to not attack.

“Tim.” He looked like he was about to cry “Son it’s me. My name is Bruce Wayne, your father!”

“I really am sorry, but I’ve never seen you before.” He didn’t have a father. Or any family. Ra’s told him that.

“Detective what a ‘wonderful’ surprise.” Ra’s drawled, walking sedately down the stairs, motioning as Tim automatically stood in respect. “Come here Timothy I’d hate for this man to upset you.”

Once again Tim moved on autopilot, glancing over his shoulder as the men let his fingers trail down Tim’s arm, walking to Ra’s. Cuddling deep into his Masters’ side, only occasionally peeking out with curious eyes, Tim _knew_ him from somewhere.

“Ra’s?”

“Worry not my asp.” Fingers trailed through Tim’s hair before pulling his face up for a long brutal kiss. “Mr. Wayne will be leaving soon.”

“Get away from him Tim.”

Ra’s cocked his head, leaning one cheek against Tim’s longish black hair.

“My asp, please tell the good Mr. Wayne who you are.” Ra’s dragged nails down Tim’s face and smirked at Bruce.

“I am Ra’s pet.” Tim shrugged against Ra’s side.

“Tim!”

“I’m sorry… but I don’t know you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.”

 “Your name is Timothy Drake, that’s what Ra’s calls you isn’t it? _You’re my son_.”

“It amuses Ra’s to address me as Timothy.” The boy shrugged again looking apologetic. “I don’t know you… Mr. Wayne.”

“And you’ve never asked why? Tim you’re not this person. You’re not Ra’s.”

“It’s not my place. Ra’s is my Master, I answer to anything he calls me.”

“Indeed. Are you satisfied Detective. My boy is here of his own free will. You cannot simply expect him to go with you.” The Demon Head’s looked arrogant, satisfied, pulling Tim’s head down against his chest.

“You kidnapped him, broke him into this.”

“Ra’s?”

“Silence asp. It seems that Mr. Wayne and I need a more pointed discussion.” Ra’s walked along the marble floor; one hand in the small of Tim’s back guiding him to his seat. The assassin glanced at Bruce in amusement before leaving another kiss on Tim’s lips.

“Ra’s leave him alone. Your fight is with me, it’s always been with me. Timothy has done nothing to you, never has, leave him _alone_.”

“My dear Detective you don’t seem yourself.” Ra’s finally stepped away from Tim, brushing his cape back to show the long saber attached to his waist. “Not very stoic at all Detective. Where have you been by the way? I knew a young man that was quite distraught at your absence. Sadly he passed away before you returned.”

“Ra’s. I will make you regret every day you kept Tim away from his family.”

“How? I hate to ask, but you are well known for _not_ _killing_ your enemies.” The saber was flourished and examined before Ra’s eyes as he smirked, speaking to low for Tim to hear. “Or do you value your lost son more than Jason Todd.”

Bruce went white as the whispered words reached him.

“I don’t have to kill you. I’ll put you somewhere dark and alone for the rest of your unnatural life. You’ll never be able to use anyone ever again.”

“Really? My that is quite frightening.” Ra’s swept forwards, the blade vanishing as it cut through the air. “Perhaps I should give you the boy to avoid such a possible fate.”

Bruce jumped back, hands in fists in front of him, but no matter whose fists they were it would be hard to match a man with centuries of experience wielding a saber.

Tim was on the edge of his seat watching the fight, one hand up in half thought to stop the fight, teeth biting through his lower lip. He didn’t want the stranger to die but…

Blood splashed across the marble floor, bright glittering red rubies, against cold white death.

Gasping, Tim stared at the blood, before looking back at the two fighters.

The stranger, Wayne, was down on one knee before Ra’s, both hands clapped against his side to stem the blood. Ra’s stepped back, saber held down with blood dripping from the end, superior expression cutting across his face.

“Perhaps Mr. Wayne… you should come back when you are prepared. “Come here boy.”

Standing, Tim skirted carefully around the blood and kneeling man, to stand just behind Ra’s. His fingers dragged against Ra’s cape, wanting to hold on and not see the broken bloodied man at his feet.

“My dear child.” Ra’s pulled Tim forwards, one arm wrapping around Tim’s waist, as he held the boy against his chest. Letting the young man meet frozen, wretched, blue eyes.

“Would you like to leave with Mr. Wayne?”

“Ra’s stop this.”

“The Detective would like to take you far away. Never let you see me again. Would you like that?”

“I will find you Ra’s. The entire League will follow me.” Bruce stood unsteadily, one hand still plastered against the bleeding hole. “I will never let you touch him again.”

“I will enjoy seeing how you expect accomplish that, Detective.” Ra’s smirked, lips stretched wide over bared teeth, as he kissed the top of Tim’s head. “Now my asp, I need a decision from you.”

“Master?” Tim gazed at the dark haired stranger staring at him with such… pain in his eyes. “I want to stay with you. Please don’t send me away. Please Ra’s I’ll be good.”

“I know my darling, I know.” Tim was spun around, kissing Ra’s chest as he looked over the boy’s shoulder at Wayne.

“You hear Detective? My boy does not want to leave me. He begs to stay. Would you take him away from his love?”

“Please go away Mr. Wayne,” Tim glanced back at him. “I want to stay with Ra’s. Please don’t fight him, Ra’s loves me, I don’t want to leave him.”

“Tim…” He looked so miserable and shattered that Tim felt horrible. “What has he done to you..”

“Detective.” Ra’s pressed his lips against Tim’s again. “I am afraid I have to insist on you leaving. You appear to be in need of a hospital. Don’t let me detain you.”


End file.
